


so light me up and let me burn

by youriko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Kissing, mentioned kanan and chika, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: riko didn't love chika. at least, not as much as someone else.





	so light me up and let me burn

**Author's Note:**

> this is so obviously lazy
> 
> take it. take my damn rikomaris

Mari loved Kanan. Riko loved Chika. That’s how the story went, written out start to finish so clearly not even the densest person could miss it. From Mari sleeping next to Kanan, and Riko giving Chika an “I love you,” it’s not like the story could go any other way.

Mari had told her that it’s not always what’s most obvious that’s true. They kissed there the first time, on the edge of the helicopter seat, inches from death; not quite cliche, but exhilarating enough to feel like they were the love story, no Chikas or Kanans included.

Riko slept soundly in her bed that night, waking up to pangs of guilt that wouldn’t disappear for a while. She turned over and clung to Mari, hands finding skin and sheets and not much else, and Mari, and Mari, and Mari.

Kissing her, being with her, not loving someone else was the most natural thing in the world. Even at the expense of the obvious, isn’t that okay?


End file.
